1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastening tools and fastener-carrying tapes therefore.
The term "fastener" shall include rivets, screws and other fastening devices.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,475 to Fuhrmeister discloses a feeder for headed fasteners, where the fasteners, mounted in tape, are sequentially advanced into alignment with the punch and die assembly of a fastening machine by an oscillating actuator, which is timed by the plunger holding the punch, the actuator releasably engaging the heads of the fasteners to advance the fasteners.
The feeder, and the fastening machine, have proved commercially successful in a wide range of industries. There are certain applications, however, such as in the automotive and white goods industries, where the dimensions of the feeding head preclude the use of the fastening machine to fasten components together, where limited space is available.
In addition, the minimum radius of curvature of the tape entering and leaving the feeder head also limits the reduction of size of the feeder hereinbefore described to suit such applications.